1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used for manual massage, and more particularly to a device constructed with a plurality of wheels positioned advantageously for accomplishing the objectives of the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Hamilton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,794 describes a massage device comprising a plurality of grooved rollers of different sizes and alternately arranged, the rollers being shaped to straddle the spine, means for retaining the rollers in spaced relation to one another, a table on which the rollers travel, and means attached to the table for guiding the movement of the rollers on the table.
Buffalow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,839 describes a massage device comprising a vibratory arm, a socketed ball applicator on the arm, and rollers associated with the applicator for travel over the body, the axis of rotation of the rollers being in the plane of vibration of the arm for cooperation with the ball applicator in the massaging operation.
Hague, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,957 describes a roller device comprising in combination a rigid hub having an axial opening for the reception of an axle, the hub having peripheral grooves adjacent its ends, a resilient tubular ring in each groove, an elastic tube enveloping the hub and the tubular rings, and means for securing the ends of the elastic tube to the ends of the hub.
Stauft, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,519 describes a spinal massage device comprising four rubber balls mounted in pairs on opposite sides of a linking plate such that the balls are rotated along a supporting surface, such as the floor, as the user lies with his spine on the device and then moves his back parallel to the floor.
Keller, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,556 describes one or more yielding oblate spheroids rotatably held in a support frame that can roll on a support surface while the user of the device is in a prone position and has his or her spine resting on the rolling oblate spheroid or spheroids which gently and effectively massage the spine. The device is propelled by the legs of the user and therefore provides exercise. The tapered ends of the massage elements are releasably socketed in cup elements held on rotation al bearings of the support frame.
Panahpour, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,616 describes a massaging apparatus having a plurality of balls mounted in laterally and longitudinally spaced openings in a carrier, wherein the balls are made of a yieldable, compressible material and are positioned in the openings so that a portion of each ball projects beyond the generally plannar plates of the carrier, and the balls are mounted so as to enable the balls to be compressed and freely rotated in all directions when one projecting ball portion is in contact with a user's body and the other projecting ball portion is in contact with the floor or other relatively rigid surface.
Kirsch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,006 describes an apparatus for physical fitness, reeducation and health improvement which is designed to apply a deep and systematic massage to the body through the use of rollers specifically adapted to the morphology of the different regions of the body. This apparatus has a support through which the optimal elevation for each roller can be selected. The rollers are composed of treatment wheels and spacers, which enables their application to touch at the same time, the superficial and deep muscles, the tendons and ligaments of the joints concerned.
Vitko, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,188 describes a small lightweight yet strong frame, housing multiple flexible axles which in turn support foam rubber roller balls which roll about an axis creating massage, intersegmental traction, trigger point therapy and active exercise to the back of the user. These axles are made more efficient by the placement of bushings where they are contained by frame. Foam rubber balls contain sleeves, which promote free rotation. Neck roller balls are also used to facilitate optional concomitant neck and back treatment. A headrest is provided for comfort and multiple tension adjustments are provided for varying resistance to glide.
The prior art teaches similar manual massage devices with multiple wheels and rollers in various physical layouts and arrangements. However, the prior art does not teach that such a device may be advantageously designed for laying on in order to achieve a deep massage without bruising and which is able to massage multiple muscle groups, multiple spinal meridians and multiple acupressure points simultaneously. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.